


Making Peace

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [89]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #140: “If you never try, you’ll never know.”, Preeminent, Knight Bus</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Making Peace

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #140: “If you never try, you’ll never know.”, Preeminent, Knight Bus
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Making Peace

~

Harry woke slowly, immediately missing Severus. Rolling over, he fumbled on his glasses, eyeing the clock. Flopping back onto the bed, he yawned. 

He almost began to get up when he remembered he still had another day off work. Smiling, he snuggled in, pressing his nose to Severus’ pillow and inhaling. 

“Awake, are we?” 

Raising his head, Harry looked at Severus standing at the door. “I haven’t decided yet,” he said, yawning again. 

“You’ll want to get up sooner rather than later for your last day of freedom.” 

“And why’s that?” 

“Because I’ve plans today,” Severus said. “Breakfast in twenty.” And with that enigmatic answer, he was gone. 

Intrigued, Harry stumbled out of bed. His preeminent need was to piss, so after doing that, he showered and, in twenty-one minutes, was seated at the table, Severus serving him a fry-up. “I shouldn’t be eating like this every day,” he mumbled around bacon. 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Since you look as if you haven’t been eating at all since I was gone, I don’t think a couple of large breakfasts will do much harm to your trim figure.” 

“Don’t forget your mum’s pies.” Harry grinned. “If I ever get worried about being underweight, I’ll take the Knight Bus up there and have her feed me.” 

Severus smiled. “And she would.”

“So, what are our plans for the day?” Harry asked, leaning back from the table. 

Severus exhaled and for a moment, looked nervous. “We’re going to Malfoy Manor.” 

Harry blinked. “Malfoy—Why?”

“Because it’s time you made peace with them.” Severus held Harry’s gaze. “Like it or not, we’re close, and if you and I are to make this into something…more, they will be part of our lives.” 

Harry swallowed hard. “So I must be friends with them?”

“No.” Severus hummed. “Just give them a chance.” 

“I’m not sure I can do that,” Harry admitted. 

“If you never try, you’ll never know.” Severus inclined his head. “Narcissa’s agreed to host tea this afternoon. Lucius and Draco will be there. I won’t insist you go, but I’d appreciate it if you would.” 

Harry sighed. Was Severus worth it? Of course. He nodded. “All right. I’ll go.” 

~


End file.
